


Blue Spirits

by modern_lover



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Bath Houses, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Boys In Love, Character Death, Depression, Dragon Zuko (Avatar), Dragons, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Full Moon, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Happy Azula (Avatar), Idiots in Love, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Magical Boys, Minor Aang/Katara, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Romance, Sad and Sweet, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Spirit Guides, Spirit World, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover
Summary: The world was huge but it apparently never had at least a tiny piece for Sokka. He always felt alone in this big world: his sister and mother dead, his dad working his heart out to ignore that almost his whole family was dead. It was frightening. Maybe the world wasn't for them. But the unfortunate events suddenly changed when Sokka found himself in front of tunnel where he could hear a dragon roar.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Avatar fanfiction which was inspired by fan art (https://dickpuncherdraws.tumblr.com/post/619127758263566336/zukka-x-spirited-away-inspired-by-azenkiis-fic) from the movie: spirited away. I'm very nervous of this story because fans of this show seem a little to aggressive with it. I am barely entering so- yeah... Anyways, Spirited Away and Avatar don't belong to me. This is just for fun! I hope you guys like this 🖤

It turned into a reward for Sokka more and more as clouds covered the summer sun. The once blue skies were finally filled with grey clouds. Sokka felt his face muscles slowly raise into a small smile when the droplets of water began to fall on to him. His clothes began to stick, it though meant nothing until he remembered that mud kinda sucks. He slowly raised his body from the lousy ground, he untied his wolf tail out so his hair will absorb the water. His folded his knees under him, he didn't know what to do but let the rain hit him. 

The droplets of rain became more harsh, he cursed silently to himself as his stubbornness finally slipped away when he stood up. Sokka took off his shirt and cleaned his bottom from the mud. He headed towards his car with nothing in mind, he walked through the parking lot of the park until he heard noises. He looked towards to see a mom with their kid. It was a little girl with a determination in her face that it made Sokka smile.

He sometimes wished he was a kid again. No cares in the world. He would have his mom and his sister as well. Fuck, his dad would be so pissed at him. Sokka was suppose to let the past go and try to focus in the world. The today. The now. Sokka was kidding himself with his dad being pissed, he would be happy to see Sokka expressing emotions. 

"Excuse me," It was the mom with a colorful umbrella, "Is there a pond around?" Sokka thought for a second, "There's a lake but it's far out." Sokka pointed out. The mom smiled, "Is that enough for you?" She petted her daughter's hair. The girl giggled, "Gonna get frogs!" Sokka nodded his head, "Frogs are pretty cool." The girl nodded and yanked her mom towards the park.

Sokka opened the door of his car and threw his dirty shirt inside. He was then inside his car, he grabbed the keys of his car and turned it on. His music hummed softly, "Rock on." Sokka pulled his car out and began to drive towards the exit. It was so peaceful for Sokka to drive in the rain. He sang loudly to all his shitty music with his thoughts still stuck in the past. He sang louder. He smacked his hand on the wheel while dancing around in his seat. He drove around and stopped on a gas station. He grabbed his dirty shirt and out back on him. The gas station had a balding man with a magazine in his hand. Sokka grabbed a bag of chips, candy and slushie. "Is that all?" The man asked, "No, ten bucks for number..." Sokka moved sideways to see, "Pump three." Sokka paid the man and left with his food. What a day! He could eat junk food to forget everything! He grinned. He entered his car again and took off his still wet shirt. 

He opened his hot cheetos bag and ate a few. He put the gas gun in and sucked on his straw. He rested his side on the car as the gas poured in. He wondered how in look from the distance. Like some college boy that doesn't know how to where a shirt. He became a stereotype.

He yawned softly, he took out the gas gun and entered his car. He placed his hair back in it's normal state and drove off once again. The peaceful driving ended when his cheap radio began to crash, the white noise freaked him out. Sokka kept his eyes on the road, but he hated the silence of the road. "No, fuck no." He parked his car on the side as he smacked his radio. He changed the station, he reconnected it with his phone, but the white noise became louder and louder. "Come out, I know you're here!" Sokka's eyes widen, it was definitely not a song. It sounded like a creepy voice. Sokka tried to connect his two brain cells together, was this a radio thing? What was that word for connecting two- 

Walkie talkies! 

Were they talking through walkie talkies? Was it possible that a walkie talkie could rip through a radio wave? Sokka exhaled through his nose, he felt his body tense as the radio spilled more white noise. Maybe someone needed help? Sokka looked through the window, there was a feeling inside his gut to do something. 

Sokka didn't care as he walked out of the car, he grabbed his jacket with him as he entered the wood next to the car. He walked carefully around the sticks and mud, the rain didn't seem to matter to Sokka. Well, it didn't until he slipped. It wasn't such a bad fall but he was getting closer lower level of the woods. He cursed even more. Due to his stubbornness or his own stupidity. Those two worked together almost everytime Sokka wanted to do something idiotic.

Sokka grabbed a tree with his hands to stop him from slipping, his freaking boots didn't help anything all, but with his strength he did maintain a piece of ground. He let himself slip a little, chunk by chunk until he realized that his idea to help nobody was stupid. Those people could've been playing around.

But that voice sounded to cruel to be a shoddy joke.

His mind tried to think this in the smartest way possible, his science has never betrayed him so here he goes. It could've been a radio show where they tell scary stories, it not possible. But then something came into his hearing senses. It sounded like heavy swords smacking each other with no wrong hit. Sokka hurried off following the noise, it was frighten to hear that in the woods. He anxiously covered his body as he saw what happened. Like sparks escaped a pair of people fighting. They were classic one sided blade swords dueling one and other. One of them wore a red soldier clothes with heavy armory, his moves were heavy with no pretty movement. They were too clumsy. The other one had double swords, they wore an all black clothes that was a little too tight in the upper body and a blue mask. From afar it looked like a wooden made. They fought for a second with the blue mask winning. It felt like cheating.

Sokka stayed quiet like a mouse.

It was so scary to see this. They were like ballerinas with their jumping into movement only Sokka had ever since in his dreams, but when the blue masked one turned slightly they saw Sokka. Sokka felt himself grow weak with the sudden stare that didn't last a second, the sword attacked the soldier and the man groaned. He covered his wound and the blue masked jumped back where they fight began, the soldier cursed at them calling him a Blue Spirit. The Blue Spirit did a very gymnastic jump, it was an amazing sight to see. That's when Blue suddenly stared at Sokka, their nonexistent eyes burned itself into Sokka's skull. Blue ran to a direction and the other man followed him as he spilled more curses.

The clash of swords ended, Sokka was alone with the rain pouring; Sokka didn't know exactly what to do. This could've been a play or one of those reenactments but this felt so real. Sokka slowly walked into the woods, he wanted to see or ask... it was so. Sokka felt the rain slip to every piece of his body, but he needed to know. The entrance of the woods wasn't as covered with trees, the animals were silent. Sokka's blue eyes looked around until he saw something, it looked like a building. Before Sokka ran to it, he pulled out a switchblade and made an X on a tree. He walked towards it, but it wasn't a building it was a large tunnel. The tunnel was old. Realistically homeless people would live there. Sokka looked at edges of the tunnel, there was no sign of a sword battle.

Nothing.

Not even the clashing of swords.

Sokka's head hung, "I'm such an idiot." He looked back at his old steps but sudden change scared him, it sounded like a roar. A roar that Sokka never has heard before. Sokka then fully lost control of himself, one foot was inside the tunnel and the next one followed. It was just one roar that changed his whole world. He felt his pace change again as he ran inside, the tunnel was dark but there was light in the other side of it. He needed to go there as soon as possible. Small noises were heard around him. Little parasite-like creatures crawling all around him trying to push him back, but it was useless. He needed to go. His hands pushed around the creatures and saw a bright light. An abrupt light and smacks of sound shook Sokka, he was thrown into a city that shouldn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the first chapter


	2. Jasmine Dragon

Sokka wasn't exactly sure what he felt in this place, it didn't feel like home or any other place he has bee in. Monks with blue arrows tattooed in their heads, they spoke in short breathless whispers. Soldiers that wore red with fire-like decorations in their shoulders with no weapon in their hands. Barely a glimmer of eyes was visible under their helmet. A small family with light clothes, they had fur in small sections of their clothes. And a small child with no shoes that wore green. Everyone was separated with their clothes or by their own culture. Then little creatures were around them like pieces of art. There was large, way too large green creature with a long legs and slender body. 

Was that what he heard? 

Sokka turned around and saw a brick wall covering the entrance. He felt his heart beat against his throat, what the hell is he going to do? People began to look at him funny.

Sokka looked terribly modern. With a leather jacket, black jeans and boots. Not even a freaking shirt. He began slowly walking towards the crowds, he covered himself with his jacket. Other people were wearing clothes without those coded things he saw before. They must have been the neutral of this place. 

"Hello stranger!" An old man croaked from the shadows, he looked dirty and tired, "Would you like a fresh drink of Toji?" Sokka shook his head, but the smell was so sweet. Not enough to make you gag, but enough to make you want it. "I want to get out of here." Sokka said. "Out of the Fire?" The man asked, Sokka was defeated with this conversation. "I just want to go home." The man caressed his beard, "Interesting, maybe the warriors can help you." Alright, at least they were going somewhere.

"Look for a group of women with their faces painted white. They have red markings on their eye lids, they were green robes." Sokka expected him to say more but he was done with that conversation.

Sokka thanked the man and hurried away from him. He heard the people speak among each other, a woman with a grey mop of hair eyed him. Sokka tried to ignore them as he walked through. He didn't exactly know what the hell was going here, it didn't exactly look or sound dangerous. It was peaceful. 

His body then was yanked backwards so aggressively that he felt that he swallowed his tongue. "What are you doing here?" It was a voice of guy around his age, a large scar was on the half of his face. "H-hi." Sokka stammered. The man pushed Sokka's body towards him, he tilted his head and his long black hair fell next to him. "Who _are_ you? What are you doing _here_?" Sokka swallowed, "My name is Sokka." He felt his heart jumping close to his throat, "And I have no idea why I am here."

The man's golden eye focused on Sokka, in every little detail of him from his shoes to his wolf tail. "Fine." He let Sokka go. "I'm Zuko." Sokka nodded his head, "Good to know." He fixed his jacket. Sokka looked at Zuko for a while, his dark red robes with dark yellow matching him. His silk black hair was held in a traditional knot on top of his head with a golden fire. His left scar held a white eye which was the opposite of his golden eye. To place it in simple words. He was a beautiful man. 

Sokka wasn't self conscious of himself. He knew his own beauty as well, but this man was like an art piece he would usually see when he was in college. 

"Zuko," He began slowly, "Where am I?" 

"You don't know?" Zuko's doubt was visible when he asked, "How are you here?" Sokka pulled on his necklace, "I followed a noise." He pulled his index finger to count his story, "I came here." Second finger. "And I am speaking with you." Sokka grinned at Zuko with his trademarked happiness. Zuko groaned, "You _can't_ be here." He rubbed his forehead, "This is the spirit world." 

Sokka's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You can't be here unless you're dead." Zuko said slowly.

"But I'm not dead." Sokka tried to reason, "I couldn't die because I heard a roar of a dragon!" Zuko blinked at his comment, "A roar of a dragon?" Sokka nodded his head, "Yeah, I know it sound stupid to believe in dragons and spirits!" Sokka waved his hands around the world he was in. Zuko stayed quiet, he looked around the people, "I know who can help you." 

"Help me?" Sokka paused, "Can I go back home?" 

"Not exactly," Zuko grabbed Sokka's hand, his hand was so hot, "We need to figure out why you're here." Zuko yanked him towards the city. People flew behind Sokka's, his legs were barely even touching the ground as he ran faster and faster. Zuko's long hair was like the sun. Gosh, he really liked Zuko's hair. Zuko finally stopped, his arm stopped Sokka's body, "Alright, we are in the Jasmine Dragon." Sokka was about to speak but Zuko stopped him. "My uncle Iroh works here. He can probably know why you're here." 

Sokka tried to speak again but Zuko stopped him again. "Sokka, let's go." They walked towards the small store, it was large with a bunch of plants with flowers covering it. A wooden plate was presented with the store's name on it. 

Zuko opened the door and Sokka was surprised at the amazing store. It was full of shades of green, people sat on the ground with cups of tea. "Uncle!" Zuko suddenly had a whiney voice, "Uncle, where are you?" An elder man with an amazing beard approaching them, "Zuko!" His old voice sounding so comforting. They gave each other a warm hug, "How are you?" Zuko pointed at Sokka, "He claims he isn't dead." Iroh walked slowly towards Zuko, his eyes analyzed every detail of Sokka, "He is alive, Prince Zuko." Sokka grinned at his win but Iroh frowned. "How did you enter young man?" 

"I entered through a tunnel, I heard a dragon's roar. I came here." Sokka wished he could explain more his situation, but what else can you say? 

Iroh rubbed his beard, he looked at his nephew and back at Sokka. "I believe I do have an idea, but I rather stay quiet at this." Zuko gasped, "But uncle, we don't know if father will-" 

"Prince Zuko, calm down." Iroh didn't even raise his voice, "If you're worried of him, you can hide him in the shop." Sokka looked around the shop as the family spoke among themselves. Sokka then saw the women with painted faces, they were completely white with dashes of red on their eye lids. He saw how gracefully they walked, they could murder anyone but you'll thank them. He wanted to follow them, he truly did want to follow them. So, he did.


	3. Earth and Air

The crowds were getting a little difficult to move around, though his eyes were stuck on the women in green. He pushed and pushed and finally, he saw one so close that he barely touched her shoulder. Without even feeling it, his arm was twisted and he was on the ground with one them on top of him. Their boots were so strong and heavy, he felt like a bruise was forming, "Who are you?" Her voice was tough too. "I'm Sokka." He whimpered like a sad puppy, "A man told me to-" 

His brain cells connect, Zuko was suppose to help him and now he's stuck under boots, "To what?" The woman asked. 

"Sokka!" Zuko's voice came, "What the- What are you going with them?" 

The boot was now off from Sokka, "Is he your friend, prince?" Zuko looked at Sokka who gave a large smile. "Yes, but if you found it necessary to throw him to the ground. Maybe he deserved it." Sokka wanted to curse so loudly. She yanked him with her arm, "He probably didn't deserve it," Sokka and the warrior looked at each other, "I'm Suki." Sokka bowed at her, "Sokka." Suki smiled. "He's not that bad." Suki ruffled his hair. Zuko faked a smile, "Yeah, even running away isn't as bad." 

Suki crossed her arms, "You look worried, prince?" She pulled out a golden fan and placed it under Sokka's chin, "He is friendly,, right?" 

"He is. I promise."

Suki didn't looked satisfied at Zuko's promise but quickly removed the fan from Sokka. "What's with the shabby clothes?" Suki poked at his jacket, "It was raining." Sokka replied. Suki smiled again, "He seems nice." Sokka grinned even wider. Zuko rubbed his eyes, he muttered something that neither of them could have heard. "Suki, can you take him with you? Dress him and keep him over there." 

Suki scoffed, "Zuko, I don't have any men in with my warriors." 

"Suki, I know that but I am begging you hold him off until I figure it out." Suki looked at Sokka and Zuko. There was something in Suki's face that made Sokka trust her, "Alright, but I won't have him with my warriors." Sokka was completely okay with him not being part of her group. He looked at Zuko one last time, "Find me when I'll be able to go back home." Zuko nodded his head. Suki dragged Sokka with her warriors, Zuko slowly disappeared from Sokka's sight. 

"You think he is pretty." One of the warriors said, Sokka nodded his head so fast. "He _is_ so pretty." It was Suki's turn to laugh, "That's very cute of you." Sokka grinned at his compliment but Suki told him once again that his clothes was ugly. "And how should we dress him?" A warrior asked. 

Suki eyed Sokka, "What are your opinions of make overs?" 

Without a thought Sokka replied, "I love them."

* * *

Sokka was now in another building, it was more open in space than The Jasmine Dragon. It was decorated with beautiful statues of men and women with an arrow in their forehead pointing to their face. Sokka sat close to a fountain that had a bison with the same arrow. 

A couple of bald men approached Sokka, they bowed at him, "The Kyoshi Warriors had said that the Prince of the Fire asked them to bring you here." Sokka wanted to retort but he didn't wanted to disrespect them. All of these men were monks, they wouldn't have time to deal with his bullshit. "Yes-" A teenager appeared in front of them, he had the same blue arrow tattoo but there was a tiny difference. "Wow! Prince Zuko asked him to keep him here?" 

"Aang, please." A man warned him, but it wasn't a cruel warning. It was a gentle warning that carried more feeling that dominance.

"Sorry, he is just so cool. I like his wolf tail." Aang rubbed his bald head with a little blush. The monks were amused with him, "Why don't you bring him so civilian clothes?" Aang nodded his head. His body was suddenly up, his body gave a turn like a gymnast as he hurried up. 

"Can I ask where the Kyoshi Warriors are?" Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, "They are outside, they don't know why Prince Zuko wants you with them. So, their first guess is that you're in danger." Sokka clenched his jaw, "Um, monks? Can I ask you a question? Can a dragon be part of my danger?" 

The monks were baffled with his words, "A dragon?" One of the asked, "Dragons are usually lucky. Including the Blue Spirit." Sokka recognized the name, "Blue Spirit? Who are they?" 

Before they could answer, Aang had clothes in his hands. "Got the clothes." He smiled like the sun. But that didn't stop Sokka to ask again, "Who is the Blue Spirit?" 

"He is a fighter against the Ashes, he is a protector of the evil king. He transforms into a dragon, some don't know if it's a curse or not. But that dragon gives us hope." 

Of course Sokka wouldn't understand anything of these, maybe this was a dream. Maybe he was still laying on the ground as the rain poured on him. He thanked Aang for the clothes, he was aided to a place where he can change. The clothes were a pale green with short sleeves. Sokka put them on and finally felt part of the world that may or may not be real. It couldn't be real in some ways. But how did his mind give him all of this? 

Sokka left the changing room where Aang was floating in mid air, "Wow-" 

Aang smiled, "Isn't it cool?" 

Sokka walked carefully towards him, he placed his hand where it lifted Aang and felt air pressed under him. "How-" Aang jumped off the air ball, "We are airbenders." Sokka's eyes darted everywhere. "Airbenders..." Sokka tried to think it out. But it felt impossible. "Yeah, and there is Earth Benders, Water Benders and Fire Benders too. Zuko is a Fire Bender." Aang said nonchalantly. "My ex boyfriend was a fire bender and my current girlfriend is a water bender. She's so beautiful-" 

Sokka was now completely utterly confused, he desperately needed someone to explain everything to him. 

The Fire and the Ash? Benders? Dragons? 

"Sokka, are you okay? You look a little pale?" Aang was now directly in his face, he could see Aang's grey eyes with too many details. Sokka felt his knees grow weak, he fell down without knowing what to do. "Where the hell am I?" Sokka whispered. 

"You're in the spirit world." Aang's cheerful voice finally lowered, "In the spirit world, we have creatures that nobody could've imagined," Aang landed beside Sokka, "Flying bisons, turtleducks. And benders..." Aang slowly spoke the word and Sokka thanked him. He didn't know why the idea of benders scared him, he was alright with dragons and creatures, but that scared him. 

Aang tilted his head, "Are you okay?" 

Sokka closed his eyes, "I don't know." He thought of his family, his father and his mother. His sister. The only normal thing that will keep him mentally okay. Aang frowned, "You're not dead, you get freaked out way too much with the idea of benders." Aang's lips moved up and down. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Sokka thanked him. "You're a good kid." Aang helped him up. "I know." Sokka smiled at him. 

The next question is what to do next, according to them, he was in the spirit world where everyone human is dead. Right? Is that what's doing on? _My sister._ Sokka felt his heart melt at the thought that his sister may be here, no matter if he is probably in a coma. _My mother._ "Aang, I have a question." Sokka reentered the changing room to pick up his mundane clothes, "How exactly does the Benders work? Y'know?" Aang pursed his lips together, his round grey eyes focused on nothing until he gave an very loose answer. "Well, it really depends on the person, when they die they became their comfort element. When they are close to their death, the lion turtles gives them their wish to control them." 

"But then the Avatar and the Blue Spirit are two different things." Aang continued. "The Avatar can control all four elements while the Blue Spirit," Aang cut himself up to talk about another thing, "However, they are also non Benders, they were the ones that live more comfortable without any elements." Aang glanced at Sokka who looked completely baffled. Aang rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I ramble a lot." 

"It's not your fault that I don't know, it's just I would like to find people that-"

"I am sorry, Sokka." A monk bowed his head, "The Kyoshi warriors are here to pick you up." Sokka wanted to curse, he turned to look at Aang who seemed like he disappeared. That freakin' airbender. Sokka walked towards the door, he saw Aang outside with a piece of paper and a pen. "Write their names, I'll find them." 

This kid was great! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry but writer's block ruined me- I am trying to write more just in case so yeah


End file.
